Die Marionettenselbsthilfegruppe
by LyraLheinwen
Summary: Post-War. Nach Ende des Krieges beruft Minerva McGonagall eine "Marionettenselbsthilfegruppe" ein, in der alle eng in den Krieg verwickelten Akteure zusammenkommen, um ihr Herz auszuschütten. Sie hatten keine Chance sich gegen ihr Schicksal zu wehren, waren wichtige Schlüsselrollen in Dumbledore's Plan. Sie alle haben geheime Träume, verborgene Ängste oder besondere Motive.
1. Prolog

**Die Marionettenselbsthilfegruppe**

Prolog

Lange hatte er mit sich gerungen. Eigentlich lag es nicht in seiner Natur, dieses Zeichen von Schwäche zuzulassen. Und im Prinzip fand er diese ganze Idee auch einfach nur lächerlich. Insbesondere die Tatsache, mit welcher Gryffindor'schen Hilfsbereitschaft McGonagall dieses ganze Theater ins Leben gerufen hatte. „Marionettenselbsthilfegruppe". Allein der Name sagte alles.

Und jetzt saß er hier mit Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, und Draco in einem Halbkreis vor dem Bild des ehemaligen Schulleiters versammelt, um sein Herz auszuschütten. Beinahe rührselig hatte McGonagall sie begrüßt, mit Keksen und Tee versorgt und sich dann in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen. Immerhin war der Drache nicht dabei, eine großartige Verbesserung zu vorherigen Trostversuchen ihrerseits. Als könnte es je wieder gut werden. Als könnte ihm jemals jemand die Narben von der Haut streichen. Geschweige denn die in seinem Herzen.

Nachdem sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf den noch regungslosen Zauberer in dem Gemälde gestarrt hatten und Severus den Stuhl bereits für mehr als unbequem befunden hatte, erhob schließlich – wer hätte es auch sonst sein können – Granger das Wort.

„Ich glaube, ihr alle wisst, wieso wir hier sind. Wir sind die Marionettenselbsthilfegruppe. Nur wenigen anderen Personen kam eine ebenso große Rolle in diesem Krieg zu wie uns. Nur wenige andere haben die Verluste erlitten, die wir erlitten haben. Wir…"

Longbottom unterbrach sie: „Wieso eigentlich das mit den Marionetten? Ich versteh das nicht."Er konnte nur mit Mühe ein Schnauben zurückhalten. Wieso hatte überhaupt jemand angenommen, diesem impertinenten Trottel sei eine große Rolle im Krieg zuteil geworden? Also gut, er hatte das Gryffindor-Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen und die Rebellion im Schloss geleitet… also ja… vielleicht doch nicht ganz unbedeutend.

Granger bedachte ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Blick.  
„Ganz einfach Neville. Jeder von uns hatte in diesem Krieg eine Aufgabe. Manche haben sie sich freiwillig ausgesucht und dann einfach im Laufe der Zeit eine Rolle bekommen, die ihnen mehr abverlangt hat, als ein Mensch ertragen sollte. Aber um genau zu sein sind alle Anwesenden außer dir nichts weiter als Marionetten im perfiden, wenn auch glorreichen Plan von…", sie quälte sich sichtlich dabei, es auszusprechen.

„Mir", fügte das Gemälde von Dumbledore schlicht, aber wirkungsvoll ein. „Ihr alle ward ein Teil meines Plans, seid es noch immer. Und auch wenn ich bedaure, dass ihr all dies erleben musstet… es war absolut unumgänglich für das größere Wohl und die Rettung der Zauberwelt."

„Aber warum denn ich?", Longbottom klang mit seinem kläglichen Unterton nur noch erbärmlicher als sonst. „Ich bin doch nie mutig oder stark gewesen. Ich war immer nur der dicke, dumme Neville. Alle haben sich über mich lustig gemacht, Snape…", er brach ab, errötete tief und warf Severus einen gequälten Blick zu.

„Weißt du, Neville", schlug Granger mit grauenhafter Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme vor, „Vielleicht möchtest du ja anfangen."

 _To be continued_


	2. Kapitel 1 - Neville

Kapitel 1 – Neville

„Womit anfangen?", Longbottom schien noch nicht begriffen zu haben und es gelang Severus diesmal nicht, ein Schnauben zurückzuhalten.  
„Uns alles zu erzählen. Was du erlebt hast. Was dich bedrückt. Vielleicht auch schöne Momente", würde die Granger nicht bald dieses Mitgefühlgetue runterschrauben bliebe ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu gehen. Longbottom schwieg kurz. Dann fing er an seine Füße so intensiv zu betrachten, als wolle er sie durch bloßen Blickkontakt einer komplizierten Verwandlung unterziehen.

„Eigentlich hat alles angefangen, als ich noch ein ganz kleines Baby war", er klang leise, „ungefähr sechzehn Monate nach meiner Geburt. Es kamen Todesser zu uns – ihr wisst ja, welche – und haben meine Mum und meinen Dad gefoltert. Mit dem Cruciatus. Sie mussten danach ins Mungo, dorthin, wo auch Lockhart ist. War ein ganz schöner Schock für mich, als ihr dort aufgekreuzt seit, das könnt ihr mir glauben."

Longbottom warf zum ersten Mal einen nervösen Blick in die Runde und traf auf aufmunternde Blicke.  
„Also habe ich immer bei meiner Großmutter gelebt. Meine Verwandtschaft war sich nie so ganz sicher, ob ich nicht vielleicht ein Squib bin und sie waren so erleichtert, als meine Eule gekommen ist. Ich habe Dads Zauberstab bekommen, wisst ihr? Meine Großmutter hat schon recht, egal was ich tat, ich bin an die Leistungen meiner Eltern nie rangekommen. Aber auch, wenn sie ständig das Gegenteil behauptet hat, ich bin unfassbar stolz auf Mum und Dad. Nicht jeder hält so einen Fluch überhaupt solange aus, wisst ihr?"

Severus malmte seine Kiefer aufeinander. Er selbst hatte diesen Fluch oft genug am eigenen Leibe spüren müssen.  
„Ich weiß immer noch nicht so recht, weshalb ich überhaupt nach Gryffindor gekommen bin. Ich wollte lieber nach Hufflepuff, aber der Hut hat einfach nicht gehört!"  
An dieser Stelle unterbrach Potter ihn grinsend.

„Du hast mit dem Hut diskutiert, weil du lieber nach Hufflepuff als nach Gryffindor wolltest?" „Naja, in Gryffindor sind sie alle mutig und eigentlich wollte ich nur irgendwo hin, wo ich in nichts gut sein muss. Meistens erfülle ich die Erwartungen anderer nicht so gut und wer stellt schon große Erwartungen an jemanden in Hufflepuff?"

Da konnte Snape ihm nur von ganzem Herzen zustimmen.  
„Kein Wunder, dass du auch fast ein Hutklemmer geworden bist", lachte nun Granger, „Du hast ihn wohl ein bisschen aus der Bahn geworfen."  
„Am Ende war ich froh nach Gryffindor gekommen zu sein. Auch wenn ich mich regelmäßig blamiert habe, ihr ward immer sehr nett zu mir. Der Unterricht hat ja auch Spaß gemacht, besonders Kräuterkunde, nur Zaubertränke…", er würgte ab und sah zu Snape.  
Der durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken.

„Ich habe ihnen das Leben nicht ganz leicht gemacht. Aber Sie müssen zugeben, Longbottom, dass das nur berechtigt war, noch nie hatte ich einen so großen Dummkopf wie Sie in meinen Klassen."  
Granger fauchte ihn praktisch an.

„Aber Lupin", hakte Longbottom schnell ein, vermutlich, um einen Streit zwischen ihm und Granger zu vermeiden, „Lupin hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich mich nicht unterkriegen und auf meine Stärken setzen soll. Vom ersten Tag an hatte er so ein Vertrauen, das sonst niemand hatte, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass ich auch in etwas gut sein kann. Und das habe ich dann auch. Ich glaube, Harry, ich habe mich niemals so gefühlt wie in der D.A.", er warf ein nervöses Lächeln zu Potter, der es umgehend erwiderte, „Wir waren stark. Du hast uns alle mutig gemacht und jeder von uns brannte darauf zu lernen, wie man sich verteidigt. Endlich gab es mal etwas, das ich konnte, bei dem niemand gedacht hätte, dass ich es kann."

Merlin, es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen diesem Jungen zu folgen.  
„Ich wusste jetzt endlich, was es heißt _Freunde_ zu haben. Ich glaube, in der Zeit habe ich auch geschworen, dass ich kämpfen würde. Gegen Voldemort und für dich, Harry."

Zum Hippogreif nochmal, diese Rührseligkeiten, einfach grauenhaft!  
„Als du im Sommer nicht mehr wiedergekommen bist, war das ziemlich komisch. Du hattest immer einen Plan, du warst immer der, der alles geregelt hat. Aber ohne dich musste es ja auch irgendwie weitergehen. Wir haben dann ohne dich weitergemacht. Die D.A. wiederbelebt und Widerstand geleistet, gegen diese _Carrows_ ", tatsächlich, es mischte sich etwas Abscheu in Longbottoms Stimme… faszinierend!, „geleistet, auch wenn das nicht einfach war. Luna und Ginny haben mir so sehr geholfen! Warum sind sie gar nicht hier?", Longbottom schien verwundert.  
„Sie waren mit mir da, sie haben genauso gekämpft wie wir, Luna wurde sogar gefangen genommen…"  
„Neville, bitte, ich erkläre es dir später", murmelte Potter und sah nicht gerade glücklich aus.

„Okay, Harry… also… als die beiden dann nicht wiedergekommen sind, musste ich alleine weitermachen, aber irgendwie kam mir die dunkle Ahnung, dass die Carrows beschlossen hatten es sei an der Zeit mich loszuwerden… also bin ich in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen. Ihr ward selbst da und habt alles gesehen… gegen Ende des Schuljahres hat ein Drittel von ganz Hogwarts dort mit mir gelebt. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich cool", Longbottom grinste breit.

„Der Kampf war schrecklich. So viele sind gestorben… Ich dachte wirklich, du seist tot, Harry. Und dann war da diese Schlange und das Schwert ist aus dem Hut gefallen und ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass sie jemand töten musste, also habe ich das getan."

„Weißt du, Neville", setzte Granger nachdenklich ein, „Ich glaube das einzige wirkliche Problem, das du hast, ist dein mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein. Du erzählst von all diesen Dingen, als wären sie nichts. Als hättest du uns mal deine Hausaufgaben abschreiben lassen. Du warst immer für Harry da und hast an unserer Seite gekämpft, in Momenten, die weitaus mutigere Hexen und Zauberer haben zurückschrecken lassen. Du warst mit uns im Ministerium. Du hast den Widerstand in Hogwarts geführt, gegen drei Todesser! Und das Schwert von Gryffindor können nur die mutigsten aus dem Hut ziehen. Es ist das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor und du hast damit den letzten Horkux zerstört. Ohne dich hätte Harry Voldemort wohl niemals töten können", sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Longbottom sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Du findest mich mutig?"

„Ich finde dich nicht nur mutig, ich weiß, dass du es bist."

„Sie hat recht, Neville. Du hast das Böse erlebt, hast ihm widerstanden. Du hast gekämpft. Warst da. Du bist mutig."

Longbottom schien nicht restlos überzeugt, aber irgendwie sah er ein bisschen zufriedener aus. Mut hin oder her, mehr Hirn verlieh im das schon lange nicht.

„Wieso sind Ginny und Luna nicht hier?", wiederholte Longbottom.

Potter sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Neville, du bist auch eine Marionette. Du warst auch Teil des Plans. Oder zumindest hättest du einer sein können. Du hättest _ich_ sein können."

Longbottom starrte Potter nur an wie ein Auto. Genau diesen Blick hatte ich so oft im Unterricht genossen… vollkommene Ahnungslosigkeit, gepaart mit Unsicherheit und einem Hauch misstrauischer Angst.

Potter mied jetzt ganz eindeutig seinen Blick. Es schien, als kämen wir zum interessanten Teil der Unterhaltung.

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran. Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt", Potter hatte so leise geflüstert, dass er kaum zu verstehen war.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", krächzte Longbottom unsicher.

„Ich glaube, dann mache ich weiter", Potter straffte die Schultern und begann zu erzählen.


	3. Kapitel 2 - Harry

Kapitel 2 - Harry

„ _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran. Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt", Potter hatte so leise geflüstert, dass er kaum zu verstehen war._

„ _Was hat das zu bedeuten?", krächzte Longbottom unsicher._

„ _Ich glaube, dann mache ich weiter", Potter straffte die Schultern und begann zu erzählen._

„Das ist eine Prophezeihung, die niemand anderes als Professor Trelawny einmal Dumbledore gemacht hat", sein Blick huschte ganz kurz zu ihm und Severus durchbohrte seine Augen förmlich, „Ein Todesser hat die Beiden belauscht und die gehörten Informationen an Voldemort weitergegeben."Granger schlug die Hand vor ihren Mund, offensichtlich hatte sie verstanden.  
„Diese Prophezeihung hätte auch auf dich zugetroffen, Neville."

Longbottom starrte Potter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Du meinst…", stammelte er schreckerfüllt.  
„Ja, Neville", bestätigte Potter bitter, „Nur weil Voldemort sich _entschieden_ hat _meine_ Eltern zu töten, bin ich der Auserwählte geworden. Nur deshalb musste ich bei den Dursleys leben und nur deshalb sind meine Eltern tot."

„Harry", fuhr Longbottom errötend dazwischen, doch zu Snapes großer Überraschung fiel Draco ihm ins Wort: „Und du hast nie daran gedacht, einfach nicht das zu tun, was von dir erwartet wird, Potter?"  
„Ich glaube, Draco, du weißt selbst, wie schwer das ist", verteidigte Granger ihren besten Freund bestimmt. Dracos Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, sie spielte natürlich auf seine Tätigkeiten bei den Todessern an.  
„Aber Harry", flüsterte Neville leise, „Dafür haben dich immer alle bewundert."Potter schnaubte trocken.

„Neville, du vergisst wie ich aufgewachsen bin. Von einem Tag auf den anderen eröffnete sich mir diese ganze Welt. Ich hatte immer nur Dudleys abgelegte Kleidung an, war immer der komische Potter-Junge und ein Augenzwinkern später wurde ich gefeiert wie ein Held. Für etwas, an das ich mich nicht einmal richtig erinnern kann. Für etwas, das mir meine Familie genommen hat. Meinst du, ich habe diesen Ruhm auch nur einen Moment genossen?! Wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, meine Berühmtheit gegen meine Eltern einzutauschen, glaube mir, ich hätte es sofort getan. Und diese Schuld... es sind Menschen meinetwegen gestorben. Für mich. Ich habe nichts dagegen getan oder tun können. Es ist unerträglich!"

Longbottom schaute betreten, aus Grangers Rehaugen troff das Mitleid in Krokodilstränen auf ihre Wangen.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich doch nur das richtige tun. Eigentlich wollte ich doch nur alle beschützen. Das schlimmste…", er zögerte kurz, fuhr sich nervös durch die strubbeligen Haare, „Das schlimmste war es, euch leiden zu sehen. Meine Freunde, die Menschen, die mir irgendwie nahe standen, alle waren ständig in Gefahr. Am liebsten hätte ich das alles ganz alleine gemacht."  
„Und das ist genau der Grund, warum du Voldemort besiegen konntest, Harry", stellte Granger mit sanfter Bestimmtheit fest, „Weil du bedingungslos lieben konntest. Deine eigenen Eltern starben aufgrund falschen Vertrauens und dennoch hast du immer ausgeschlossen, dass in deinen eigenen Reihen ein Verräter sein könnte. Du hast uns gelenkt und geschützt und geliebt. Wenn hier jemand die Qualität zu einem Anführer hat, dann bist du es."

„Ich habe keine dieser Qualitäten", fuhr er sie aufgebracht an, „Ich habe mich nur _entschieden_."  
„Sprich mal deutlich, Potter", fauchte Draco.  
„Eigentlich warst du schon ganz nah dran, Draco. Natürlich hätte ich mich dazu entschließen können, die Prophezeihung zu ignorieren. Dann wäre ich ein mehr oder weniger freier Mann gewesen. Aber es hätte auch meinen schlimmsten Albtraum verwirklicht. Ich _musste_ die Prophezeihung einfach erfüllen, weil ich es _wollte._ Ich habe es angenommen, der Auserwählte zu sein und nur aus diesem einzigen Grund war am Ende wirklich ich es, der Voldemort töten konnte."

„Du sprichst, als wäre alles von deinen Entscheidungen abhängig", murmelte Ron verständnislos.  
„Ja, Ron, weil es irgendwie auch so war. Als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, wollte der sprechende Hut mich erst nach Slytherin schicken. Er meinte, ich hätte die nötigen Eigenschaften, um in Slytherin wahre Größe erlangen zu können. Aber ich wollte nicht nach Slytherin, sondern nach Gryffindor. Und diese Entscheidung hat den sprechenden Hut am Ende überzeugt, mich nach Gryffindor zu schicken."  
Er konnte Potter ansehen, dass dies eigentlich ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte und kurz schweifen seine Gedanken ab… was wäre wohl geschehen, wenn Potter in sein Haus gekommen wäre? Ein Skandal?

„Der ganze Krieg hat nur so stattgefunden, weil Voldemort entschieden hat, dass ich sein ebenbürtiger Gegner bin und weil ich entschieden habe, dass ich ihn erledigen möchte. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, weil dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, den Krieg zu beenden und zu verhindern, dass noch mehr geliebte Menschen aus meinem Leben gerissen werden", seine Stimme zitterte bei diesen Worten leicht und Snape wusste einfach nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
„Ich wollte einfach immer nur das Richtige tun und so viele wie möglich retten."

„Und genau das ist Ihre Schwäche, Potter", beteiligte Snape sich zum ersten Mal am Gespräch – was ihn selbst wohl noch mehr verwunderte als die anderen.  
„Der Dunkle Lord konnte sehr vorausschauend all Ihre Reaktionen definieren, weil er wusste, dass sie vor lauter dummdödeliger Liebe _alles_ tun würden."  
„Aber das war auch sein Triumph, Professor", hielt Granger mit ihrer üblichen argumentativen Schärfe entgegen.  
„Die einzige Fähigkeit, in der Harry Voldemort überlegen war, war die Fähigkeit auf eine reine, bedingungslose Art zu lieben."  
„Sprechen Sie mit mir nicht über Liebe, was wissen Sie denn schon davon, Sie unbedarftes Mädchen!", keifte er sie an, in einem Anflug an Erinnerungen an _seine_ Liebe…

„Auf jeden Fall mehr als Sie, Snape", fuhr Ron dazwischen. Er funkelte Weasley so hasserfüllt an, dass dieser förmlich zurückzuckte.  
„Das Thema ist hiermit beendet", sie wussten, wenn er leise sprach, wurde es bedrohlich und Granger wechselte schnell zurück zu Harry.  
„Harry, was ich dir nur noch sagen wollte – wir haben doch alle ähnlich empfunden wie du. Natürlich lag niemandem von uns die Last auf den Schultern, wie du sie ertragen musstest, aber… Im Prinzip wollten wir doch auch nur, dass es endlich vorbei geht. Dass es endlich aufhört und wir wieder ein normales Leben haben können."

Snape musste sich ein Husten verkneifen. Als würde er jemals wieder ein normales Leben führen können. Als würde er jemals vergessen.

„Alter, wirklich, wir hatten doch alle keinen Plan", Weasley gab durch seine inadäquate Ausdrucksweise mal wieder seinen Mangel an geistiger Schärfe zum Besten, „Wir haben immer nur auf dich gehört, versucht es dir leichter zu machen."  
„Ihr ward alle großartig", flüsterte Potter in einem Anflug von Sentimentalität, „Ohne die ganze Hilfe hätte ich das doch niemals geschafft."

 _Weil du ein aufgeblasener, inkompetenter Angeber bist, genau wie dein Vater._ Es war immer noch befriedigend, hasserfüllt an James Potter und seine dreckigen kleinen Freunde zu denken.

„War halt nur manchmal ein bisschen schwer, so hinter dir zu stehen, nicht neben dir", Snape schreckte hoch. Eine halbwegs weise Bemerkung vom Wiesel? Interessant…


	4. Kapitel 3 - Ron

Kapitel 3 – Ron

„ _Ihr ward alle großartig", flüsterte Potter in einem Anflug von Sentimentalität, „Ohne die ganze Hilfe hätte ich das doch niemals geschafft."_

 _Weil du ein aufgeblasener, inkompetenter Angeber bist, genau wie dein Vater. Es war immer noch befriedigend, hasserfüllt an James Potter und seine dreckigen kleinen Freunde zu denken._

 _„War halt nur manchmal ein bisschen schwer, so hinter dir zu stehen, nicht neben dir", Snape schreckte hoch. Eine halbwegs weise Bemerkung vom Wiesel? Interessant…_

Potter sah seinen rothaarigen Freund verwirrt an und wie immer genoss Snape es, dass sein scharfer Verstand ihm schon längst geflüstert hatte, was Potter nicht verstand…

„Harry", murmelte Weasley leise, „Weißt du noch, wie wir uns damals im 4. Jahr gestritten haben?"  
„Du meinst die Zeit, in der du mir konsequent aus dem Weg gegangen bist, in der Annahme, ich hätte meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen, um Ruhm zu erlangen?"  
Wiesel nickte geknickt.'  
„Ich war damals so eifersüchtig", Wiesel wurde immer leiser, seine Stimme kaum mehr vernehmbar, „Ich war so eifersüchtig auf dich, weil du immer der erste warst. Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man sein Leben lang immer nur ‚der Bruder von' oder ‚der beste Freund von' ist?"

Potter starrte seinen besten Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und Snape war sich sicher, einen Hauch von Erkenntnis in dessen Blick lesen zu können.  
„Es war ganz sicher nicht leicht, als jüngster von sechs Brüdern zu leben. Ich hatte fast nie etwas eigenes oder neues. Abgelegte Zauberstäbe, Umhänge, nicht einmal ein eigenes Haustier. Alle meine Brüder hatten schon etwas tolles geleistet, waren Schulsprecher oder Quidditch-Kapitän, weswegen jeder von mir erwartet hat, dass ich so etwas auch können muss. Aber wenn ich es dann geschafft habe, war es nichts besonderes mehr, denn vor mir hat es ja schon jemand gemacht."

Wiesels Ohren röteten sich stark und Snape war sich sicher, dass es ihm mehr als peinlich war, über seine Armut zu reden.  
„Wir hatten ja auch nie viel Geld, daher war es klar, dass meine Eltern nicht ständig neue Sachen kaufen konnten. Aber wenigstens ein eigener Zauberstab, das wäre schon ziemlich cool gewesen. Und dann warst du da, Harry, alleine in diesem Zugabteil und natürlich wusste ich, wer du bist, aber irgendwie auch nicht, immerhin erzählen Fred und George häufiger mal Unwahrheiten."

Snape schnaubte, wenn er an diese vorlauten, arroganten Zwillinge dachte, dann waren dies ganz sicher keine glücklichen Erinnerungen.  
„Und ich hab mich einfach zu dir gesetzt und du hast uns Süßigkeiten gekauft und plötzlich waren wir Freunde. Ich meine, _du_ , _Harry Potter_ , wolltest wirklich mit mir befreundet sein! Ich war zu Anfang echt ziemlich stolz, aber manchmal war da auch diese Eifersucht. Du hattest viel mehr Geld als ich, hast immer am meisten Hauspunkte geholt, warst ein begnadeter Sucher und in allem besser als ich – außer im Schach, aber das zählt nicht.  
Und Hermine", Wiesel sah grinsend zu Granger, „Hermine hat das vermutlich brillanteste Gehirn unseres Jahrgangs. Ich aber war eben nur Ron Weasley. Nichts besonderes, eher auffallend durch einen hässlichen Festumhang als durch tolle Leistungen. Klar, ich stand immer daneben und habe schön die Klappe gehalten, wenn du wegen irgendwas interviewt wurdest, aber wirklich glücklich war ich dann auch nicht. Und auch wenn du der beste Freund bist, den ich mir hätte wünschen können, Harry – bemerkt hast du es auch nie wirklich."

Potter sah ziemlich betreten aus und Snape weidete sich nahezu an diesem Anblick.„Außerdem habe ich mich oft benommen wie ein Idiot. Vor allem, weil ich Sachen gesagt habe, die gar nicht so gemeint waren, aber mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, wie fies sie eigentlich klangen. Du hattest Recht, Hermine, ein bisschen was von einem Teelöffel habe ich wirklich."

Snape sah wie Grangers Augen schelmisch glitzerten, als sie sich an den Moment dieser neckenden Beleidigung erinnerte und seiner Meinung nach stand ihr dieses schelmische Grinsen überraschend gut. _Moment – was?!_

„Wisst ihr, was ich am wenigsten ertragen konnte? Das meine Mum mir immer das Gefühl gegeben hat, sie hätte lieber Harry als Sohn, als mich."

Nun war Potter aufgesprungen.  
„Ron, Stop!", rief er und sein Gesicht zeichnete ihn als aufgewühlt, „Du machst dich selbst nur fertig! Du weißt überhaupt nicht, was du wert bist, das ist ja wie mit Neville!"  
Longbottom grinste breit.  
„Du bist der loyalste und mutigste Freund, den ich mir vorstellen kann und allein die Tatsache, dass du trotz mangelnden Ruhms immer für Mine und mich da gewesen bist, zeigt doch, was für ein Mensch du bist. Und es stimmt auch gar nicht, dass du immer zwischen deinen Brüdern untergegangen bist! Ich meine, klar, du hättest bessere Noten haben können, wenn du mal gelernt hättest, aber wer von deinen Brüdern hat mit mir so gegen Voldemort gekämpft wie du? Du hast einen Horkrux für uns zerstört. Du warst immer an meiner Seite, Ron und dir steht nicht weniger Anerkennung zu als mir. Gerade _weil_ du es viel schwerer hattest, als Mine und ich."

„Aber Harry", protestierte das Wiesel, „Ich war _neidisch_ auf dich. Neidisch auf Hermine. Sogar neidisch auf Malfoy."  
Seine Ohren glühten noch ein bisschen heller und Severus registrierte, wie Malfoy zusammenzuckte, als sein Name genannt wurde.

„Wieso warst du neidisch auf mich, Weasley?", wollte er skeptisch wissen.  
„Du hast von deinem Vater alles bekommen, was du wolltest. Deine Familie hat genug Geld, um sich die Winkelgasse zu kaufen, schätze ich mal. Du wohnst in einem riesigen Landsitz, hast bestimmt ein ganz eigenes Badezimmer. Rennbesen, eine Eule, alles einfach so."  
Zu Snapes Überraschung schnaubte Malfoy nur abfällig.

„Und du meinst, _das_ sei so wichtig? Klar, deine Familie ist voller Versager, aber ihr habt immer zusammengehalten, deine Eltern haben dich geliebt und ihr musstet nicht täglich vor dem Dunklen Lord zittern."

„Nicht täglich vor Du-weißt-schon-wem zittern?! Meine Familie zählt zu den Blutsverrätern! Das ganze letzte Jahr hatte ich unfassbare Angst vor den Nachrichten. Angst, irgendeine Nachricht zu hören, dass etwas mit Ginny oder den anderen passiert ist. Ihr ward doch Anhänger Voldemorts, wovor hattet ihr euch denn bitte zu fürchten?!", polterte Weasley los.

Draco hob abfällig eine Augenbraue.  
„Du hast wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung davon, wie es ist, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen, oder Weasley?"

„Dann klär uns doch auf, Draco", versuchte Granger erneut mit sanfter Stimme zu beschwichtigen, „Immerhin sind wir dafür hier."


End file.
